Five Nights at Freddy's:What if?
by Meleemaster123
Summary: What if there was a certain word that would stop the animatronics mistaking you for an endoskeleton at night?What if Freddy and his friends actually wanted to be your friends?What if you became their pet?
1. Taking Chances

Chapter One

Oh god now I was in trouble!

I looked at the three animatronic characters sat on the stage in front of Fazbear,Bonnie the bunny and Chica the first they had seemed harmless,I looked away.I looked back and I realised the rumour was heads had turned and three pairs of creepy animatronic eyes were staring at me.

I was in danger because of a stupid dare,because of a rumour that me and my friends chose not to believe.

And if you want to know the rumour here it is…

The four animatronic characters (Freddy,Chica,Bonnie and Foxy) are normal during the day but at night they are in a free roaming anyone of them sees you then they won't recognise you as a human but as a endoskeleton without a 'll try and stuff you into a costume…That wouldn't be so bad if there weren't wires or 'd end up dead.

It looked to me like I was going to die because I just looked in their direction and they've stood 's a scream from behind me.

I forgot about Foxy.

I turn and look at the fox darting towards me.I screamed and turned but Bonnie had moved behind me and I crashed into him.

"PLEASE!"I scream as I curl up in a ball preparing for my death.

I hear Foxy stop And bend down.

I begin to cry as I feel the tip of Foxy's hook on my cheek.

"I'm human I'M HUMAN!"I yell

I clench my eyes shut.I expect them to drag me away,shove me in a suit.

But I'm surprised as I Foxy moves his hook away.I look up,slowly opening my and Bonnie are staring at me, words processing through their circuts.

"Human?"Bonnie says in his robotic voice

"Y-yes"

Foxy laughs

"Ye really?"

"Yes!I'm not an endoskeleton"

I stand up slowly and look from Foxy,to Bonnie then to Chica and Freddy on the stage.

Suddenly Chica and Freddy are here too.

"Whats this all about"Freddy asks,his voice sounding british

"She says she's a human"Bonnie tells him

"Really a human?"Chica asks slowly

"Of course not"Freddy says, "unless she can prove it."

I look at him.

"How do I prove it to you?"I say looking at his creepy glowing eyes.

He laughs.

"I don't know."

"Look at me I'm not metal,I'm flesh and bones"

"True true"

Bonnie crushes me by putting his arms around me.

"Can we keep her?"He begs Freddy

Freddy is considering looks at me then at Freddy,Chica scowls.

The decision is up to him not me.

"Oh alright then!"He sighs "But during the day she stays with Foxy in Pirate Cove"

"Arr that'll be a fine choice aye Lass?"

"Sure"I say not sure about how I feel "I can keep you company?"

Bonnie somehow looks disappointed.I start struggling for air.

"B-bonnie!"I gasp "I can't breathe!"

He lets me go I fall to the ground wheezing.

"Sorry"

I stand up and look around the strangest thing if by control,Bonnie,Chica and Freddy all move in sync towards the stage.

"Place'll be open soon"Foxy says "C'mon Lass I'll take ye back to Pirates Cove."

We head to the circular stage,surrounded with purple curtains with little white stars grabs the curtain with his hook and pulls it its dark and the floor is covered with soft sand.

"In you go lass"He says gesturing inside the curtains

I look inside and look 's a chest in a corner and the back wall is blue with a big pirate ship in the palm trees form a small jungle in one corner.

"Wow"I say as Foxy comes in and pulls the curtains closed.

With all the screaming,will my friends think I'm dead and done a runner?What'll everyone think if I'm caught hanging with animatronics?

"Foxy?"I whisper

"Yes?"

"I have to go but I can come back tonight."

"Why?"

"Otherwise people will think I'm dead and Freddy's will get closed down because everyone will think you guys did it"

Foxy looks at me.

"People always say that and then they never come back."He says not speaking pirate

"Please Foxy!"I beg, "I promise I will come back!"

"People say that too"

I look at his hook.I get an idea and wrap my pinkie round his looks at me funnily.

"What are you doing?"

Its my last and final attempt.

"Look foxy"I hold my pinkie up,making him lift his hook up too,"I pinkie promise I will come because I pinkie promised I have to come back!"

He looks at his hook linked to my nods.

"Fine go"

I nod a thanks,let go of his hook and dash out of Pirates Cove.I stop by the stage and wave to Bonnie,Chica and Freddy,who are stood ready to perform

"See you tonight,I'll come back I promise"

I pat Bonnies foot,dodge the cleaners and leave.

A voice inside my head says:

What have I done?!

**Hi guys,thought I needed to do a fanfic of this...Don't know why a review if you liked it 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) There is a warning for soppyness over the next few thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask them.**

Chapter Two

"Where the hell have you been?!"My mum yells the moment I enter the house.

I needed an excuse fast.

"I was at a party and I decided to stay the night cause I'd been drinking so much"

"A party?!Whose?!"

mum.

"A friends friends"

She nods,not happy with my answer but not bothered to push further.

"Thank you for telling me"She says before pointing up the stairs, "Now get your butt ready for school!"

I groan,slightly tired.

"Now!"

I walk up the stairs,thinking about the promise I'd made to Foxy.I was an idiot,I'd let them make me their pet.I really was unsure about whether or not I should break my promise

# # # # # # #

I arrived at Freddy's at 5:30 and looked around at the brightly lit was full of families eating pizza or stood at the bottom of the stage singing along with Freddy.

I looked at the closed curtains of Pirates Cove and then at the main though they couldn't move,Bonnie was looking at me,probably surprised I'd come back.

I moved as close as I could to the stage.

"I said I'd come back"I say as loudly as I dare.

An edge of curiosity came around as I watched Bonnie move.I climbed on stage to look at him better,watching him strum his guitar.

"OI!"A security guard yelled,marching over"Get down from there!"

"NO!"I yelled and stood by Freddy singing along loudly to annoy the guard.

The guard gets up on the stage and grabs my eyes dart around the animatronics.

"Now or you'll be forced to leave"

I sigh,pretending to be disappointed.

"Ok"

I jump down and the guard lets me go.I wink at Bonnie and the the kids and their parents stare at me before darting off to get some pizza.

After I got the pizza I went to Pirates tables close by were surprisingly empty.

"Foxy"I whisper

There was a quiet sob,it didn't quite sound human though.

"Foxy?"I say louder "Its me"

"C-come in lass"He says his voice gruff and shaky.

I look around to make sure no ones looking and sneak behind the curtains.I Foxy staring at a corner.I sit beside wails.

"S-sorry"He says

I pat his fluffy shoulder.

"Its ok I understand"

"No ye don't!Ye don know what it's like ta know that yere a tacky sideshow!"

"But you're not a sideshow!"

"I am!"

My natural instincts kick in,even though I don't want them too.

"No you're at you!You're not like Freddy and the others!Your made to be able to run and swing from ropes…"

He looks at me,his fur wet with what looks like oil.I think harder.

"Oh and making people walk the plank!"I say.

He snorts.I look at the warmish box in my hand.

"Pizza?"I ask,opening the box and holding the box up to him..

He takes a slice and so do I.I put the box in between us and watch as Foxy eats his pizza in one gulp.I bite into mine,stunned.

"Thanks Lass"

"Your welcome"I say biting into my piece.

He grabs another cheese splats on his fur.

"Dammit!"

# # # # # #

"Guys its safe to come out now"Bonnie whispers

Foxy peeps out of the curtains before opening them.

"Freddy wants us to meet in the kitchen so he can talk to us without the night guard seeing us"

I look at Bonnie in the dark.I can't make out any details except his 's the same except when he turns around his white eyes glow creepily.

"Come on lass"He says urgently "We gotta hurry Freddy don like ta be kept waitin!"

**I hope you're enjoying this and will keep reading :)**


	3. Strange Meeting with a side of pizza

**Hi guys :) Thanks to all you guys who reviewed,Favorited/followed my story.I was actually quite surprised by this so thanks a lot.**

**Anyways won't keep you from reading any longer,Chapter Three...enjoy ;)**

Chapter three

Freddy was already in the kitchen with Chica,who was rummaging around looking for grabbed a pizza and bunged it in the Oven. Freddy waved us over when he saw us.

"Ah Foxy glad you could join us"

He looked at me.

"And uhhh...We didn't get your name…"

"Georgia"I say

"Well uhh Georgia welcome to the crew"

I look stunned,me in their crew?!

Chica coldly places a steaming hot pepperoni pizza on the counter.

"We never agreed to this!"She said

"Yes we did"Freddy said calmly but stern "Yesterday"

"I didn't!"Chica persists

"C'mon Chica don't be a spoilsport!"Bonnie says

Chica's eyes dim like she's narrowing them. Everyone's looking at has no choice but she looks like shes about to say no but something changes.

"Fine she can stay"

I look down at the ground. What about my mum?I'll get busted for sure.I feel Bonnie's eyes set on me.

"What's up?Don't you want to be here?"

I decide on telling the truth.

"No its not that…Its just weird being friends with animatronics and also I live with my mum so it might make visiting a bit hard...But I'll try and work something out"

Bonnie looks at me confused.

"Oh...Whats a mum?"

I really want to laugh but I don't.

"Someone who looks after you,someone who loves you and is there for you"

"So like Freddy then?"Bonnie asks

I know I shouldn't have but I laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"I Say stopping my laughter "Its just that mum or mother is for a girl! Dad or father is the word you'd be looking for."

"Oh"Bonnie looks at Freddy

"What Bonnie?"Freddy asks

"Are you our dad?"He asks putting Freddy on the spot.

"I guess…"He says slowly,processing the words.

My eyes fill with unwanted father died at the beggining of the year and it makes me sad to think about him.I felt just a little bit envious towards Bonnie and Chica.

"Lass?"Foxy asks "Ye ok?"

I sniff trying to hold back the tears and forget about it but all that is doing is making it worse.

"I'm ok"

I look at Chica. She's eaten half of the pizza already.I avoid looking at the boys by turning around.I tell myself to stop being a baby.

"Georgia?"Freddy's voice addresses me.

"I'm ok"I say before the tears spill.

I bury my face in my hands. My tears soak my hands and seep through my fingers. My shoulders droop and shake.I hear soft movement behind me,I think its Freddy until I fell feathers brush my shoulder before the weight of a metal wing with feathers. The feathers are soft and comforting which of course makes me cry harder.

"Kid?"Chica asks

Without thinking,I turn around and hug Chica,who seems surprised,startled,burying my head into her feathers.I realise who I'm hugging and am about to let go when she hugs me back.

** Bit of a short chapter here guys,sorry,I hope you are still enjoying you have any questions feel free to ask and leave a review if you you again guys :)**


	4. Awkward things and Foxy

**Sup guys!THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR,ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I pushed away from Chica and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

I just wanted to be alone so I walked briskly out of the double doors before anyone could say anything.

"Lass!"Foxy called after me but the doors closed with a small swoosh.

I was relieved I could act like I hadn't heard it,I was embarrassed and wanted to leave this place.

I broke into a run,Freddy's was starting to become creepy.I was almost at the exit when I hear the kitchen doors slam open followed by Bonnie shouting;

"FOXY!"

I hear Foxy's feet chasing echoing on the floor.I run faster,knowing he could outrun me easily.

I turned at the last moment making it to the door.I turn around to see Foxy trying to stop before he crashes through the doors to the dining room.

Theres a loud,painful sound as he falls through the doors and into the dining room.

"Oh god!"I say quietly.

I look at the exit then at the mind whirrs.

I walk into the dining of the tables has fallen over,scattering the cutlery and chairs everywhere.I can make out Foxy's outline underneath the table cloth.

"Foxy?"I call out "Foxy are you ok?"

Theres a small noise. At first I think he's crying but as I draw nearer I can hear him chuckling.

"Har har har har"

"Foxy?!"I say pulling the tablecloth off him.

He's in a heap,his eyes closed.

"Har har har har"

"Are you ok?"

His eyes snap open.

"Wha?Arr I be fine!Takes a lot more ta hurt a pirate!"

I hold my hand out. He hands me his paw?(I think it is anyway)I pull him up.

"Have a nice trip?"Chica asks as she enters.

"Yar best one yet!"

I let go of his paw quickly.

"Darn!Look at tha mess we gotta clean up"Foxy grumbles brushing himself off.

I try not to look weirded out as I look at his jaw,sticking out at an angle.

"Uhh foxy"

"Yar"

I point at his jaw

"Darn it"He mutters a very rude word too.

I watch Chica sneak up behind and smack his jaw back into place.

"YAR!CHICA!"He yelled,clutching his jaw.

"Your welcome"Chica says "Now help me clean up!"

He stands off the table and flips it upright. The table is slightly dented but otherwise unharmed.I grab the tablecloth and spread it over the table while Chica collects the cutlery and Foxy picks up the chairs.

In a matter of minutes the dining room looks like it used to.

"I better go now"I say

"Lass…"Foxy starts but I interrupt him.

"I really have to go Foxy"I turn around and leave the dining room heading out the exit,feeling really bad as well as awkward and embarrassed

**FOXY'S P.O.V**

I watched her back leave.

"Wow...awkward"Chica states

"Arr shut up Chica"I say still mad at her for the incident with my jaw.

"Alright alright"Chica grumbles "I'm going to tell Bonnie and Freddy you're fine and that she left."

She walks towards the she's about to exit she turns and looks at me.

"By the way please don't do that again. It gave us all a heart attack,Bonnie especially and I'm quite surprised you didn't give Georgia one you've probably scared her off"

She leaves.I snarl,wanting to rip off that stupid "Lets Eat" bib and stuff it down her throat.

But what she said has given me an idea.I raced off to the kitchen. Almost knocking Chica over as I push the doors open.

"All you landlubbers listen up! Ol Foxy has an idea!"

**GEORGIA'S P.O.V**

The moment I got home I checked the time.

2:30 am.

Its dark,so I guessed mum had gone to bed. The events of the previous couple of hours rush over me.I run into my room and crawl under the covers.I cry myself to sleep out of exhaustion,embarrassment and my stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>You will get to find out Foxy's plan before it actually happens,promise,but for now I'll just leave you if you liked having it from Foxy's P.O.V let me know in a review(If you didn't then also tell me in a review)Hope your still enjoying this and again sorry for the shortish you next chapter!<strong>


	5. The visit

**Hi guys I did another Foxy P.O.V let me know if you would like me to the others too.**

Chapter Five

When I woke up my pillow was wet and I felt dirty.I could hear my mum moving around downstairs. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror by my door. My crumpled jeans and stained,green jersey make me look like...Well I don't actually know.I go into the bathroom and have a shower.I put on my school uniform,a blue shirt with navy skirt and a maroon jersey,and sit on my unmade bed,grateful that it was Friday.

I think about last night and end up getting mad at myself. How could I have been so stupid?! They were actually concerned and I had just tossed it away. Foxy could of been badly damaged because of me.

Regret creeps in then guilt adds to the mix.I hated myself for being envious. Being envious was just stupid.

"GEORGIA!"Mum bellows from downstairs.

I open the door.

"WHAT?!"I almost scream.

The tone of surprise in my mum's voice makes me want to tear my hair out.

"Oh your already ready for school never mind"

"Is that all?"I ask sarcastically "Or would you like me to make my bed too?!"

"Oi don't be rude to me!"

"Ok then I'll go be rude to myself!"I say and slam the door.

I push my mirror over,it hits the ground with a loud thud.

A couple of minutes later my mum comes in.

"Georgia?"

"What?"

I'm sat on my freshly made bed,in a better mood than I was earlier.

"Are you ok?You haven't spoken to me like that ever"She sits next to me

"I'm sorry mum I'm just stressed with school and whatnot"

She puts an arm around me.

"Is it dad?"

I nod,a huge lump in my throat.

Mum pulls me close.

"Tell you what we'll go visit his grave after school"

I nod again and she kisses the top of my head.

"You need to go to school soon"She says patting my head and going to the doorway.

"Thanks mum"I say,swallowing the lump.

She blows me a kiss and leaves.I stand up and grab my bag.

"Bye mum"I call to her cheerily as I close the front door and set off for school.

# # # #

I stand by my mum at my fathers grave.

"Do you want to go first?"Mum asks

I nod.I wait until she's a safe distance away before kneeling at my dad's grave and placing a bunch of bright red poppies on his grave.I take a deep breath.

"Hi dad I hope your doing ok.I miss you alot."

I feel just a little bit crazy doing this.

"I made some new friends I guess. But the thing is they're not people,they're more robots. Do you remember when you used to take me to Freddy's after school?Well you can kinda guess where this is going to go so I'll stop"

I can almost see him facepalm.

"I'm glad I took that dare, it made me realize how much I missed the place.I know it won't be the same without you there and I know mum will probably say no but I'm going to ask her to take me there again,just so I can remember what it was like to be a little kid"

I pat his grave and tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Oh dad why did you have to go?!"I ask "Why did you have to leave?"

I then leave and let my mum have her turn. After a while she waves me over.

I hug her and ask what I wanted to ask.

"Mum?"

"Yes darling"

"Can we eat out for dinner tonight?"

"Why not"She says smiling "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we please go to Freddy's?"

Mum frowns.

"I'm not sure... Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"I've been going there all week mum,by myself,and I realized it wasn't as fun as it was with you and dad"

"You remember that?"She says softly before making her decision "Ok fine,sure"

"Thanks mum"I say

"You are a funny child you know?"Mum says,not really talking to me.

I look up at her. She smiles at me and we head to the car.

Something confuses me. Why had she looked scared?

**FOXYS P.O.V**

It was settled. We were going to do my plan. I sat behind the curtains of Pirates Cove,listening to the stupid songs that they were singing,I couldn't help feeling happy. We were going to bond with her. Well and truly befriend her.I still wasn't sure she'd come tonight though,as she'd been a bit funny last night.I rubbed my jaw. It still hurt a bit.I was going to get Chica back soon.

I hear Freddy tell the crowd one of his stupid jokes.A ripple of childrens laughter echoes around.

I can't help the sad feeling of regret.I couldn't even remember why I'd done it. Why I'd bitten the little girl. I'd probably ended her life.I was close to tears.I spot the pizza box,left here by Georgia,inside there's the rest of the pizza.I eat a piece,wishing I could taste the taste of cold cheese and pizza sauce.


	6. Up onstage

**Authors Note:Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. My brother broke the WiFi thingy in a fit of temper so my house has no WiFi :( I am posting this at a friends house for those who are wondering and I don't know when I'm gonna have WiFi again so the next chapter might take a while to come But hopefully see you guys soon.**

Chapter Six

From the amount of cars in the carpark,we could both tell that it was going to be busy. I pulled my mum into the brightly lit dining room,Freddy,Chica and Bonnie were about to start a song.

"Lets start"Bonnie said "One,two-"

"Hang on Bonnie!"Said Freddy with a laugh, "I have another joke!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and groaned in mock annoyance.

"Hey Chica!"Freddy said

"What?"Chica said

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Boo!"

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry its only a joke!"Freddy said laughing,pretending to wipe a tear.

Chica giggled.

"Now can we start a song?"Bonnie asked in mock impatience

"Sounds good to me!"Chica said holding up a cupcake with pink icing and big eyes. "Me and cupcake are ready!"

"Ok"Freddy said preparing to sing

"And a one and a two,one two three four!"

They started playing a catchy song about pizza and parties We sat at the front of the restaurant,closest to Pirates Cove. To my surprise this side was surprisingly empty compared to the other. Mum went off to order pizza and drinks.I watched Freddy. He had a look about him like he was scheming something. It was very suspicious. Mum came back with the drinks, handed me mine and put hers on the table.

"The last time we came here was in 1987...ten years ago when you were six"She said

"I remember!The last day I ever went there was on my birthday"I say and then I blurted out the question that had bugged me for several years "Why did we never go back afterwards?"

She stiffened.

"Something happened"

"What?"

"You grew too old to go there"

# # # #

_It was Georgia's 6th birthday. She was there with her mother,father,her aunt Caroline,uncle Simon and her cousin Gemma. Georgia and Gemma had enjoyed her birthday, they'd both gotten to go up on stage with Freddy,Bonnie and Chica and Foxy had told them many stories about his adventures. Battling sea monsters,looking for treasure and saving mermaids. He'd even let them come into the cove .Afterwards all four of the animatronics had presented Georgia with a giant birthday cake with six large candles on it. They sung happy birthday to her as they put it down in front of her. She made a wish,squeezing her eyes tightly together wrinkling her nose._

_I wish that I could be with Freddy and the others forever!_

_After that she opened her eyes and blew out the candles. Georgia hugged everyone and had pictures taken with Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie and Chica._

_A short while later she left for home with her parents,saying a quick goodbye to Gemma and aunt Caroline and uncle Simon,who were going to stay a bit longer._

# # #

I returned to the present as I was blinded by a bright spotlight. Mum smiled at me,startled a bit.

"And the lucky person who gets to come on stage is this girl here"Freddy announces.

I knew I had the right to be suspicious!

"Come up on stage"

I went bright red as everyone stared at me.I wanted to run away.I was sixteen for goodness sake!

"Come on"Chica said

"Don't be shy"Bonnie added.

"Go on" Mum said giving me a nudge.

I stand up and walk onstage.

"So then what's your name?"Freddy asks holding his microphone up to me as if he were an interviewer.

"G-Georgia"I stammer with embarrassment.

"And how old are you Georgia?"

"Sixteen"I say,earning a ripple of laughter from the adults in the audience

Note to self:Get Freddy back at all costs!

"And are you enjoying your time at Freddy's?"

"I think so!"I say

He hands me a voucher wrapped in a piece of paper.

"Here's a voucher for 50% off your pizza"

"Thanks"I say and take the voucher

I open the paper it says:

See you tonight ;) in wobbly writing

I go to leave but Freddy has one more surprise up his sleeve.

"How's your singing?"

"Terrible"I lie.

He looks at my mum.

"Is she being truthful miss?"

"No!"Mum yells out

"Mum!"I mutter going tomato red.

Freddy looks at me.

"What song would you like to sing?"

I know what'll happen if I give him a song. But I do anyway.

"Remember you"

He looks confused.

Freddy don't you dare!I think

"I don't know that song!Do you Chica?"

"No"she says

"I know the chords!"Bonnie says cheerily

"We'd love to hear it though"Freddy says "How about you sing it for us with Bonnie playing his guitar?"

I am the color of a firetruck.

"Ok" I say slowly.

I look at Bonnie and do something unexpected.

"Ready Bonnie?"I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

"Ready when you are"He says slightly taken aback with my enthusiasm.

I laugh and take Freddy's microphone.

"Thanks Freddy"I say patting Freddy's shoulder.

He looks amused. Well at least his eyes do.

I nod at Bonnie. He starts playing,strumming out soft sweet chords.

I take a deep breath.

"When my day fades to grey,there's one thing I like to do.

I really like to sit here and remember you

You put the rainbow in the sky

and make sure my dreams don't die

I like just to sit here and remember you"

Bonnie strums louder the chords becoming stronger.

"When you've gone away,my heart begs you to stay

But all I can do is wave and remember you.

And though my heart fades and strains.

Trying not to feel the pain

I sit around and I think of you.

When my day fades to grey,there's one thing I like to do.

I really like to sit here and remember you

You put the rainbow in the sky

and make sure my dreams don't die

I like just to sit here and remember you"

I hang on to the last note for awhile and then stop.

There is not a word.

My face goes back to being a firetruck.

Mum's crying and a dozen pairs of stunned eyes stare at the stage. One of those pairs are Chica's.

Slowly and silently a round of applause starts,growing louder until its deafening.I look behind me and the trio are all clapping too.I hand Freddy his mike and bow quickly.

I see a hook and a paw poking out the curtains of pirates cove clapping too.

Then as quick as a flash they're gone.

**Leave a review if you like it,you guys are awesome!I'll hopefully see you soon when I have WiFi :)**

**Meleemaster123**


	7. One night with Freddy

Hi guys I am staying with my grandparents this week so WiFi again...YAY!I will try post chapter seven and be ready for Freddy!

Chapter Seven

I sit down next to my mum and wipe her eyes.

"That was lovely"Mum says

"That was Embarrassing!"I say

'I'm gonna go get the pizza…"She says awkwardly

I seize the chance and get as close to Pirates Cove as I can without looking weird.

"Hi Foxy!"I say cheerily

"Hello Lass comin in?"Foxy replies

"Better not...Mum might think I've gone missing"

"Arr ok then"He pauses before saying "That was a mighty fine performance back there"

I blush.

"It was nothing really'

Now its my turn to a brief second.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night I just wanted to be alone…"

"Its fine,you was upset is all"

"Do the others hate me now...oh and hows you jaw?"

Peeps out the curtains.

"Nobody hates you ok?And my jaw is good as you can see"

I smile.

"Excellent"

"Are ye coming tonight?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see…"

# # # #

I return to Freddy's at midnight,telling my mum I'll be out for the night at my uncles.

The doors are usually locked(Bonnie or Chica usually open it for me) but tonight they're not.

They're open.

I cautiously enter and go to the dining stage AND Pirates Cove are empty.

"Hello?"I call out "Bonnie,Chica?Somebody?"

A paw on my shoulder scares the living lights out of me.

"Its ok its me"Freddy's voice reassures me.

"Where-where are the others?"I ask

"Doing their own thing for tonight"

"Why?"I ask

He laughs his creepy laugh,it scares me but I don't show it.

"So you can get to know us as individuals."He says after a while

"Makes sense"

I suddenly get out of his grip and look him in the eye.

"Also watch out Mr Fazbear when you pull a stunt like you did today"

I giggle.

"You surprised me"Freddy said "I didn't expect a voice like that to come from you"

"Well you need to start expecting the unexpected"I say poking his arm "But why me anyway?"

"I don't know,you were there"

"Ok then"

"Come with me"He says

He takes me on to the stage,into another backstage room which blends in nicely with the wall.

"Don't put this in the guided tour do they?" I mutter

"No they don't because they don't know its here"Freddy says

He bends down and pulls out a dark box covered in hands it to me.

"What's this?"I ask suspiciously

"Open it and find out"He says eagerly

I find a latch and am about to open it when Freddy grabs my arm.

"We should get out of here quickly"He says urgently

"What about the box?!"I say confused

He grabs my arm.

"Listen we need to get out of here!"

He then proceeded to pull me out and slam the door behind this time I clutched the box.

"What was that about?!"I asked

"That's for another time!"He says

I open my mouth to protest.

"I said that's for another time"He says calmly but with an edge that means don't push it.

I close my smiles at me and nods at the box.

"Open it"

I look at the box and wipe away the are the words F F.

"Was this yours?"I ask

He nods again.

I flick the latch open and with a creak the box opens there is a glossy black microphone,looking almost brand new,but slightly faded with age.

"Wow"I say amazed

"Was mine until they got me a new one with better sound quality,personally I liked this one better though so I hid it before they could dispose of it"

I stroked the smooth handle.

"But now it doesn't belong to me…"

"Wait you're giving this...to me?"I say,going into shock

"Well you're holding it aren't you?"

I stand up,carefully putting the box down,and give Freddy a hug.

"Thank you so much!"I say

He hugs me back.

"Every good singer needs a microphone"He replies.

He was a complete stranger but every inch of me wanted to be his kindness made me feel whole again.

Freddy's P.O.V

I escorted Georgia to the door before going to the ,Chica and Bonnie waited impatiently for me.

"How'd it go?"Bonnie asked me the moment I entered the kitchen.

"Good"I say

"What did you do?"

"Lets just say I gave her a gift,a very old one"

"You're old microphone?!"Chica asks "But that means you had to go in there and-"

"Yes I know very well what's in there Chica"I say

"Sorry...You could have both been killed"Chica says

"But anyway she loved it and with a voice like that she deserves it"

"Arr knocked me socks off"

"What socks?"Bonnie teases

"The next issue is who's next?"I announce.

"Ohh me!Me!"Chica yells.

"SHH!"The rest of us hiss and point at the broken camera.

"Oh yeah sorry…"Chica whispers

"But yes Chica you can go next"I tell her

"Yess!"She whispers

"Please don't scare her off Chica"Bonnie says

"You're such a worry guts Bonnie,relax"

Bonnie huffs,Chica smirks and me and Foxy sigh.

If you liked this chapter then leave a you liked Freddy's Point Of View then review guys for everything :) and keep reading!


	8. Cheeky Chica

**I HAVE WIFI!My Dad fixed it all up and now I HAVE for those who are thinking Bonnie's a girl check out this link:**

** wiki/Bonnie**

**Bonnie is a boy!But anyways here's chapter eight!Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

**GEORGIA'S P.O.V**

I returned back to Freddy's wondering who was the doors were open but there was a sign saying:

_Go to the kitchen_

I walked into the kitchen and saw Chica rolling pizza dough.

"Hi Chica"I say brightly making her turn around.

"Hi"She says waving me over "Wash you're hands and get on an apron"

I follow her instructions

"Can you put the sauce on the bases for me?"

"Sure"

I roll my sleeves up and start spreading a fresh tomato sauce on the pizza base.I watch the chicken roll the dough flat and then slide them on to me.

After half an hour the pizza bases are covered in tomato sauce.I tidy up while Chica gets out various pizza toppings.

"Choose your toppings and put them on a pizza"

I choose ham and pineapple and then mushrooms and scattered them over a pizza.

"Oops I forgot the cheese"I say

"Oh well"Chica shrugs

"Its not a pizza without cheese!"I declare and sprinkle a handful of cheese all over it.

Chica looks at my pizza.I stare at it looks a both look at eachother and laugh.

"That's the weirdest pizza ever!"Chica says

I grab another base and do the same again.

"New flavour!"I announce "Demented pizza flavour!"

I look over at 's made a for hair tomatoes for eyes,there is even chips for eyebrows.

"Thats cool"I say

She nods.

"Thank you"

We finish the rest of the pizzas in silence,after all artists need their peace.

Once they were done we put them onto trays and then into the oven.

"While we wait for those to cook,how about we play some pranks?"

"Why not?"I say "Lets do this!"

Chica flings a cupboard open,full with pranks. You could name it,it was in there.

I pulled out a marker.

"Can I use this?"I ask

"Sure…"She says "For what?"

"The oldest trick out there!"I grin

# # # #

I sneak into pirates cove.

Foxy's in there,asleep.I creep in while Chica waits outside.

I ease the lid off the marker and draw a moustache on his snout.I color his hook and as a final touch I ease his eye patch off him and then sneak outside.

When Chica sees whats in my hand she giggles.

"Freddy next"She tells me.

Freddy is on stage when we get to him,wide distracts him while I sneak up behind him and slowly remove his hat.I sneak off and Chica thanks Freddy and we move on.

Bonnie next.

Bonnie is backstage cleaning his guitar.

"Hi Bonnie!"I wave to him from the door of backstage.

"Hi why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"Oh Chica sent me to get you"I say smiling

He walks off towards the kitchen.I grab his guitar and walk quickly out and into the smiles when she see's our latest prize.

"Now," she says "Put everything on"

"Ok!"I say

"Now go into the dining room and start playing the guitar"

Me and her go into the dining room.I look hilarious.

"WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!"I Shout loudly,standing on a table.

"ME!"Yells Chica,plugging the guitar into an amplifier.

I strum and the noise peeps out of his cove and looks at looks so funny me and chica double up with laughter.

"Cut it ou-HEY THATS ME EYEPATCH!"He says looking at me

I strum a couple more chords.

"Like it?"I ask

He bursts into laughter upon realising what else we've snagged.

I play happy birthday. Freddy comes off stage and Bonnie comes out of backstage. Freddy ,Bonnie and Foxy exchange glances.I hold my breath and prepare for the looks we taken it too far?

Freddy looks at me and laughs, and Foxy burst into laughter.

Me and Chica laugh and point at Foxy.

"Wha?"He asks

By now Freddy and Bonnie have noticed and are laughing too.

"Wha?"He asks again

Slowly he looks at his hook,then looks at his reflection on the floor.

"I'm gunna get ye!"He growls at Chica.

Chica runs,Foxy end up in a heap laughing.

# # # #

At the end of the night me and chica have finished the pizza,returned the items and helped Foxy clean up.

"Thanks Chica"I say as she escorts me to the door.

"You're welcome"She says

"I had fun!"I smile at her

"Next time I pull a prank,you're helping!"She tells me

I wave at her then leave.

**CHICA'S P.O.V**

"Well that was fun!"I say to myself,walking to the kitchen.

All three boys stare at me.

"Nice prank"Foxy says rubbing his jaw

"We were just having some fun while we waited for the pizza"I say

"Next time don draw on me face!"He warns me

"Ok fine!"I say "Who's next then?"

"Me,I guess"Says Foxy

"Are you sure?"Freddy asks

"Arr surer than sure"He replies

Bonnie looks disappointed.

"Hey"I say to him gently "We're saving the best til last"

He nods

"Ok"He says looking up at me

"You are the kindest out of all of us so you should be last because kindness is best"

"Suck up!"Foxy teases.

I pick up Cupcake and throw it at him.

I then run and pick cupcake up again and hug him others laugh at me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed you next time,leave a review if you liked/disliked**

**Bye!**


	9. Adventure with Foxy

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sad to say that this story is almost at an end but am planning to do a do you think?**

**Anyways chapter nine for you enjoy :)**

Chapter nine

It was 8:30am by the time I'd actually gotten home.

"Hi mum!"I called as soon as I was through the door.

She came out of the dining room and leaned on the doorframe,arms folded,an eyebrow raised.

Uh-oh busted!

"Where have you been?!"

"Uncle Simons like I said!"

"Where have you _REALLY _been?!"

I can't tell her.I can't give away my secret.

"Anna-Lisa's!"I say blurting out a name.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"I lie

She sighs

"I give up!You and you're bloody friends"

"C'mon mum I'm sixteen!"

"I know I know!I'm just saying you've gotta be careful is all"

I roll my eyes.

I remembered leaving Freddy's then going to the shops.I bought some food and then camped out on a park I was home. Before I'd done the dare I'd never have done that. Had Freddy's changed me?!I shrugged the thought the thought off. It was all part of being a teenager. New experiences.

# # # #

Foxy was waiting at the wore an old tattered navy pirate looking jacket with a black hat.

"Hello captain!"I say without thinking

I mentally face palmed.

Lucky for me he didn't mind.

"Ello lass!"He says

"You look awesome!"

"Arr cap'n Foxy was a fine pirate"

"Was?!"I say "You still are!"

He nods

He looks kinda scary.

"C'mon lets go back ta me cove"

I race past him.

"Race you!"I shout as I run past.

He follows in hot pursuit.I'm winning.

I look behind me.

He's gone.I stop outside the cove looking around.

"BWAAAH!"He yells from behind me

I scream.

"Where did you go?!"I ask

"Backstage of the cove"He replies "Ye comin in?"

"Yup!"I say

He turns around and goes through the purple curtains.I through the purple curtains, the usually dark place is full of light.

Blue walls painted to look like the sea are visible and a pirates ship that I never noticed sits alone in the corner.A jungle of plastic palm trees in the other and in the center of that was a chest. The sand looks softer than ever and I just want to lay in it. Foxy has disappeared inside the ship.

Meanwhile I study the ship. It 's faded with age and is says _The Foxes dream _in white. Its a very realistic ship it has a lot of detail and no wonder the stage is so big and requires huge curtains to hide it. Foxy comes out wielding two foam swords.I reach in my pocket and find an eyepatch that must of been in there for ages. After all I had worn these pants years ago back when I went to Freddy's constantly.I had stretched them and made them into shorts.

Foxy hands me one of the swords.I take it and put on the eyepatch.

"Yar ye best be ready cap'n Foxy!"I say talking in piratespeak

"I be ready, ye ready to become me first mate?"

"I be ready cap'n!"

"Well ye best be ready to fight"

He points his sword at me.

I do the same and frantically try and remember my fencing classes.

I lower my sword in thought and he lunges.I only just have enough time to defend myself.I swipe at him but he's quick.

"Arr ye too slow ta beat the cap'n"He taunts

I grit my teeth and swipe. He dodges then swipes at me. Our swords meet as they clash against each other. Left ,right,left. Somehow and we end up on the deck of _The foxes dream_.

We stop for a break.

"Givin up yet?"Foxy asks

"No way!"I say

I lunge.

He defends.

He swipes.

I defend.

I smack the sword out of his hand. It flies up in the air.

Everything goes into slow motion as I jump up for it and make a grab for it.I catch it and as I land I spring forward.

Final result: Foxy ends up with a sword at the back and front of his neck.

There's a round of applause.I see Freddy,Chica and Bonnie down at the stage of Pirates Cove.

I move the swords away from Foxy's neck. He nods.

"A worthy bat'le fer a worthy first mate!"

"Ye bat'led good too"

"That's the first time he's lost in ages!"Bonnie tells me.

Then they all say they're going back to what they were doing and me and Foxy were alone again.

"So lass,"He says "How bout a little adventure?"

"Yes!"

He runs to the wheel.

"Weigh anchors"He says pointing to a rope holding the anchor.

"Aye aye cap'n!"I say and pull it up. "Anchor aweigh"

"Where we be off ta then lass?"

"We be off on an adventure!"I smile

**FOXY'S P.O.V**

I was glad to see that Georgia had an imagination still.I was embarrassed about losing the fight but I didn't show it. All too soon she had to go.

She hugged me tightly before she left.

"Thank you so much I had a lot of fun"She told me

"Yer welcome"I said hugging her back.

"See you"

I watched her leave. Wishing I could join her. Have some freedom,see the sun more then just when it rises.

"Its Bonnies turn tonight"Freddy announced.

"Yay!"Bonnie said acting like a little girl and clapping his hands.

"What are we going to do after this?"Chica asked

"I don't know"Freddy said

"We come ta tha bridge when we come ta it"I say

"Yup"Chica agrees before giggling "You totally got whomped today"

"Yar was a fair match"I say

"My turn tonight!"Bonnie says as we head back to our places.

The rest of us roll our eyes.

**See you next chapter**


	10. Bonnie and Trouble

**Sup ten is here!**

Chapter ten

I sneak into the house at 4:00AM.I sneak into my room and get into bed.I fall asleep,just as the sun rises and sneaks through the gaps in my curtains.

# # # #

I'm at Freddy's early.11.59 to be precise.I hear a whistle and turn around.A man is walking towards me.I run and hide behind a bush before he can see me.

"Stupid animatronics"He mutters as he walks by, "Trying to freaking stuff me into a costume! Think I'm an endoskeleton my ass!"

I watched as he goes the back of his shirt it says "Night guard" In black and white to his belt is a doors close with a click,showing they're locked.I go and quietly knock on the door.

Bonnie comes bounding up to the door and waves at me excitedly.I wave back and point to the unlocks it and I come inside.

"You're here finally!"He says hugging me tightly.

"I'm here"I say trying not to wince and hugging him back.

He lets go off me suddenly.

"Come!"He says running to the stage.

I follow him was acting like a climbs onto the of the corner of my eye I see Freddy,concealed in darkness,pupils glowing,keeping an eye on us/ Bonnie hasn't noticed yet and I decide not to point it out to him.

Bonnie picks up his guitar.

"Can I play you a song?"He asks

I sit with my legs dangling off the stage,looking at him.

"Go for it"I say

I look at Freddy. He's still there eyes set on me.I make a shooing motion at him while Bonnie goes to plug in his guitar.

"You know Bonnie some people need to mind their own business"I say hinting.

"Huh?"He says before following my gaze and spotting Freddy."Aw c'mon Freddy you don't need to watch me I'm not a baby!"

Freddy laughs.

"Go away"Bonnie says folding his arms.

Freddy laughs again and then the eyes are gone.

"Nosy sonofafemalebear!"Bonnie mutters

"I heard that!"Freddy calls from the east hall

"Good!"Bonnie answers back grumpily.

"He's just looking after you"I say

"He treats me like a baby!"Bonnie protests.

I glance at his guitar.

"Hey forget about it ok?"

"Ok"

"How about that song now?"

His eyes light up,literally.

"Sure"

He plays a load of soft sweet notes,building it up to harder,louder pauses before going to heavy metal. It makes my back tingle,just watching him play,just me and him. He finishes with a bow.I clap loudly,he laughs and then suddenly shoves me backwards,onto the floor, and stands in front of me.I don't understand until I see the red blinking light of the security camera.

A voice crackles from the microphone.

"c'mon Bonnie get your friends and go to sleep or something!"

Bonnie stares at the camera and dims his eyes until they are white dots. It looks very creepy.

"I mean it!"The voice says,slightly shakily.

Then the camera goes off.

I look at my knees,I think they're red. My nose bleeds,blood drips onto the floor.I feel light headed

"Sorry about that,"Bonnie says brightly,turning to face me."The nightguards here ar-Oh my gosh are you ok?"

I stick to nodding.

"We need to go to the kitchen!"Bonnie declares.

Before I could protest,I'm in his arms.I stick my sleeve to my nose so I wouldn't get blood on him. My eyes start blurring.I could hear the whirring of something inside him,behind the suit. It was a realxing sound.

I was blinded by the light of the kitchen. Bonnie sat me in a stool.

"Bonnie what happened?"I heard Chica's voice,raised in a loud whisper

"Tha poor lass looks like a battered ship!"Foxy says,his voice also in a loud whisper

"Calm down"Freddy says, "I'm sure there's a reason behind it,Bonnie what happened."

As Bonnie explains,Chica hands me a cloth for my nose and examines my knees.

"Ye coulda told her ta hide!"Foxy said interrupting him.

"The nightguard was looking at us,what else was I supposed to do?!If I'd told her to hide then he would of spotted her!"

"Calm down Bonnie and keep going"

"So then he was looking at the stage. There was nothing else I could do but push her back on stage and stand in front of her!"

"Its true"I confirm

"Are you ok?"Bonnie asks

"I'm fine don't worry"

Finally my nose bleed stops and me and Bonnie return to the stage.

"Here"Bonnie said,placing his guitar on my lap.

"I can't play the guitar all too well…"I start but he cuts me off

"No such thing as can't,you can try"

"Ok"I say,placing my fingers to make G chord and strum.

"There see you can play"

I strum an A then an E.

"Well look at you!"Bonnie states "How about learning a song?"

"Sounds good to me"

By the time I have to leave,I know how to play Remember You on the guitar.

"Bye Bonnie!"I say giving him a high five

"Take care!"He waves as I leave.

**BONNIE'S P.O.V**

"So what now?"I ask entering the kitchen.

"Clean the blood off the stage for starters"Chica says looking at me.

"I'll do it!"Foxy says speeding off.

"Hey it was an accident!"I say,stomping my foot and folding my arms

"Baby,Little baby Bonnie!"Chica chants

"SHUT UP!"I yell

"Baby baby Bonnie!"

"STOP IT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Freddy shouts sternly,"Chica stop winding him up and Bonnie just ignore her"

"Fine"We both mutter

Foxy comes back.

"All dun!"He announces

The security guard enters with the manager.

"You've all been very naughty!"The manager says tutting and wagging his finger.

We look at each other in horror as he holds up a VCR tape.

**The story is nearing an end but don't worry another book will be released!**


	11. Busted

**Hi guys,Short chapter!I'm building the tension up!MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Update soon but enjoy chapter 11 :)**

Chapter 11

**FREDDY'S P.O.V**

We all looked horrified at the tape. The manager waved it.

"Come with us"Mr Manager says leaving the kitchen with the night guard.

In silence we follow Me first Bonnie second,then Chica and lastly Foxy.

We have nothing to say,not even Chica.

We huddle together in the office. The security guard takes the tape and pushes into a video player. We watch in horror as the video plays right from when she first came to the present one. The manager grins.

"Who is she?"He says pausing it and pointing to Georgia.

None of us say a word.

He looks at Foxy.

"You were about to kill her and you didn't,you took her into the cove and let her go! Who is she?!"

Foxy shakes his head.

"Answer me fox!Who is she?"

He doesn't answer.

"Umm Mr Andrews?"

Mr Andrews moves forwards and flicks the switch on his neck. Foxy falls lifeless on the ground.

"FOXY!"Bonnie yells

"What the hell was that for?!"Chica exclaims stepping forward

"That wasn't fair"I look the manager in the eye.

"Who is she?"The manager asks me.

"Her name is Georgia sir"I say

"Thank you!"He waves us away"Back to the stage now!"

Mr Andrews puts Foxy over his shoulder and leads the way. The manager follows behind us.

We sit on the stage. Suddenly Bonnie goes limp. So does Chica. I ignore the anger rising inside me. Anger is never the way to deal with things.

"C'mon sir we're opening soon!"I say

"Its Sunday today Freddy"The manager tells me "We're not open on Sundays!"

Then the whole world goes black.

**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**


	12. Something to be offered

**Hi guys chapter done the next chapter might be the last I don't know yet.I am doing ANOTHER book but I'd like to thank you guys for all your guys are amazing Enjoy Ch.12**

Chapter 12

I know something was wrong the moment I see the doors to Freddy's flung wide open.I go in anyway,my new friends could all be in trouble.

When I see Freddy,Chica and Bonnie on the stage I move towards them.

"Hi guys!"I say waving.

There's no reply. I stop and frown.

"Guys?"

I run up onto the stage.

"Guys please don't mess with me!"I say and grab Bonnies shoulders.

"Bonnie?"I say

He falls forwards,knocking the others over with a loud thud,and almost crushing me, they fall on the ground,limp,lifeless.

"FREDDY!CHICA!BONNIE!"I scream and drop to my knees.

I shake them.

"No…"I whisper "No…"

I run to pirates cove.

"Foxy?Foxy please help!"

But he's the same.

I drag him to the stage so I can watch them all.

"Please guys,wake up!"I say,gently shaking Freddy.

I look at the switch on Freddy's neck. Its off but when I try turn it on I get a shock up my arm.I scream,enraged,upset. I break down crying,I gather them all in my arms and cry.

"Pity isn't it?"The night guard says emerging from the shadows. "They're off"

I glare at him.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Switched them off"He shrugs.

I carefully place Bonnie,Freddy,Chica and Foxy down and stand up.

"You-You disgust me!"I say "They are living things!They have feelings!"

"They're robots and nothing more"The night guard tells me "No thoughts or feelings!"

"YOU LITTLE-I'LL KILL YOU!"I scream and lunge for him.

But he's ready with a taser and he shocks me into unconsciousness

# # # #

When I wake up I'm in a soft,plush swivel chair in the office.I try to move but someone,probably the night guard, has my shoulders.I struggle.

"Relax girl"A man with a moustache,brown eyes and hair says to me."We're not going to hurt you unless you try hurt us"

"Who are you?!"

"I am the manager"He announces "And who might you be and why are hanging around the animatronics?"

"My name is Georgia"I stammer "And I'm here because the "Animatronics"are my friends"

The manager laughs.

"Friends?!If you say so!But how on earth did you do it?!"

"I told them who I was,_What _I was!'

"And they believed you?!They are so lovely"

"I gave them evidence and they were happy with it so they decided not to suit me up!"

Both men laugh.

"Well then you better tell me everything girl,right from the start"The night guard lets me go and both men grab stools and sit on them,listening as I tell my tale.

By the end of it both men are bewildered.

The manager leans forward.

"Listen girl and listen closely,I have something to ask of you since they like you so much"

**Sorry nother cliff hanger,I will stop that!See you next chapter xxx**


	13. The offer

**Hi guys story's not done yet but its the second to last chapter just so you enjoy chapter 13 :)**

Chapter thirteen

"Its a big responsibility"He gestures to the night guard "and its Mr Andrews last day today,he doesn't want to take the job permanently,"

My heart pounds,my head is light as I hear the next few words

I was wondering if you would you like to work here at night. Being with them, taking care of them?"

I stay silent.

"You have plenty of time girl"

I notice Mr Andrews has gone. He comes back quickly.

I set my mind back onto the job.

"How's the pay?"I ask

"$4 per hour"He says

"Totaling $120 for five nights"I smile "Alright then sir you have a deal but on one condition"

"What is that then?"

"That next time you bust someone you don't use these guys as bait"

He shakes his head chuckling.

"That's the weirdest condition ever but ok"

We both stand up and shake hands,just as Freddy and the others bust in.

"Let er go ye landlubbers"

"Foxy!"I say,overjoyed and give him a hug"Freddy,Chica,Bonnie"

I pull them all into a hug.

"Oof"So...Cramped...Can't...Move…"Bonnie says

I smile.

"Sorry Bonnie"

I push them away.

"Are you all ok?"

"Yes,luckily!"Chica says "No locked up servos"

"Speaking of which…"Bonnie says

Everyone,including Freddy,turns to him.

All four animatronics grab the manager and start dragging him out the room.

"Hey stop!"He cries out

I make a quick-think desicion.

"OI!"I bellow 'BRING HIM BACK!"

I stand at the doorway.

"NOW!"

With a couple of grumbles they throw him in the office.

"Didn't you see what he did to us?!"Foxy asks angrily.

"Yes but if you suit him up or whatever I'll have no boss…"I say

"Wait...What did we miss?"Freddy asks

I look at all four confused animatronics.

"Listen up,say hello to you're new night guard"I wave

"Really?!"Chica asks in disbelief.

"Yes really!"I say,with mock impaitience,

Bonnie jumps up and down.

"Whoo!"

"Arr ye made a fine choice sir"Foxy says to the manager.

"We apologise greatly for earlier and to you too Mr Andrews"Freddy says formerly,making me and Chica giggle.

The manager stands up,looking stern.

"If I was a mean manager then I'd have you all shut down for man-handling me and letting someone break in!"

We all bow our heads.

"However I'm not a mean manager just a strict one but so help me if this happens again I will shut everyone down am I clear?"

"Yessir"We mumble

He smiles.

"Good now be off and,Georgia?"

"Yes"

"Go home and get some rest and we'll sort uniform and things out tomorrow."

"Yes sir"

"And no more sir call me Joseph"

"Ok Joseph"

I get escorted to the exit by Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy.I hug them all.

"See you tomorrow guys"I say waving to them

"Bye"They all call back.

**Enjoyed it?Hold on its not done yet!**


	14. New night

**Hi guys LAST CHAPTER!Thank you so much for all your support!**

**I'm so sorry its short but thats the way it is unfortunatley**

**So enjoy and see you in my next story if you decide to read**

Chapter fourteen

The moment I wake up I run down the stairs.

"Hey mum!"I say bursting into the kitchen excitedly.

"What love?"She says,picking up her freshly made cup of tea.

"I got myself a job yesterday!"

"Really"She smiles and drinks a mouthful of tea"Where?"

"The night guard for Freddy's!"

She spits out her mouthful of tea.

"Darling no please no!"

"Its fine mum they fixed the power now!"I lie knowing that she knew about that issue.

"And how do you defend yourselves from those-those _THINGS?!_"

Wow why is she worked up?!

"Doors,mum,two heavy-weight doors"

She relaxes slightly.

"Please mum this place is my childhood"I bat my eyelashes at her "My _ChildHood"_

She sighs,giving in.

"Fine but please,please,PLEASE be careful!"She says putting down her tea and hugging me tightly.

"I promise mum"I say, "I promise."

But I know there's no need to promise

# # # # #

I walk out of the restrooms in my uniform.I look at the smiling faces all around.I walk to the office.I proudly seat myself in the chair where I'd once been held captive.I pick up the tablet and look at my friends who are sat on stage after a tiring days work.I then check Pirates Cove,the curtains are closed.

No ones out yet.

The recorded message comes out with a bunch of nonsense and when it gets to the part about animatronics I mute it. No one can tell me what my friends will do to me because they won't do anything.

When I check the cameras again Bonnie's gone.I hear a creak in front of me.

"Bonnie you're not allowed in here you need to get out."

I flip the tablet down and look at him.

"Now Bonnie!"

"Aww ok fine"

He turns around and heads out.

"Oh and Bonnie?"

His head is at the door in seconds.

"Yes?"

"Get Chica to make me a pizza will you?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry couldn't resist!"

When I look at the cameras next he's headed for the kitchen.I laugh.

_THE END_

**See you guys and thanks again. You are so awesome :)**


End file.
